


Navidades de hades

by Brismonte



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: AU Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Song: All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey), Spoilers for Book 1: La Flor y la muerte (Olympus - Parente & Pascual), los niños siendo felices, los ships en verdad están si entrecierras los ojos, me da igual que no celebren la navidad o que estén fuera de la Akademeia en esas fechas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/pseuds/Brismonte
Summary: Las navidades en Hades suelen ser solitarias.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya, Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Philo Barath/Urien Sanda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Navidades de hades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliTheOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/gifts).



> Solo quiero decir que en principio iba a ser un fanfic triste pero me ganó el fluff  
> Aunque no me faltan ideas jajja  
> Dadle las gracias a Mariah Carey supongo? Feliz día de Reyes aunque ya haya pasado porque soy un desastre JAJAJ

**Asha**

Las navidades en Hades suelen ser solitarias. Hades prefiere trabajar a celebrar una fiesta tan animada. Eso sí, a media noche llegaría a casa con un dulce, me acariciaría la cabeza y murmuraría un “lo siento, llego tarde” en mi frente.

Siempre igual, siempre tarde.

Y nunca nadie más que mi madre y yo. No hay un viejo Papá Noel, ni reyes magos. Así que en verdad, excepto cuando Hades llegaba, era solo yo.

Supongo que la primera navidad en la Akademeia no será diferente. Yo estaré en mi lado del cuarto e Ianthe en el suyo. Si intenta venir a mi lado a darme alguna charleta sobre lo maravillosa que es la navidad… Bueno, sacaré a Cerbero.

Se podría decir que he tenido un error de cálculo, no solo Ianthe está emocionada por la navidad, Dio y Armand también. En lo que parecen pestañeos, han empezado a decorar las puertas de los dormitorios y han convencido al resto de vestirse de rojo con pompones. 

Creo que Ares ha mordido a alguien que intentaba ponerle un sombrero, o igual solo es un rumor.

—¡Asha, ahí estás! —grita Armand al girar la esquina—. Venga, ven que nos vamos a la habitación de Eunys. 

—Prefiero ir a mi habitación, gracias.

Al afrodita le da igual mi respuesta, porque me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hacia el cuarto. Me da una sonrisa triunfante antes de abrir la puerta y mostrarme… Oh, por Zeus. ¿están todos con gorros y una partitura en su eidola?

Enarco una ceja a Aden, pero él solo se encoge de hombros. Por las caras largas de Minna, Urien y Satomi, casi puedo imaginarme que esta no era su idea preferida para pasar la navidad. Beren no tiene una cara más enfadada que de costumbre, así que supongo que estará acostumbrada a las ideas de Dio. Dyra observa curiosa la partitura con Philo.

—¡Por fin llegáis! —nos saluda Dio y la música comienza a sonar.

No me lo puedo creer. Una canción navideña en karaoke.

Eunys lleva la voz cantante mientras poco a poco el resto la sigue, hasta Aden se une en un tono más bajo en el “All I want for Christmas is you”.  Oscar grita emocionado y rodea con sus brazos al hefesto. Philo a su derecha agarra las manos de Urien y comienza a bailar intentando animar al hera para que se una a él (y tras unas súplicas lo consigue). Pronto el grupo es un amasijo de saltos y berreos.

Siento una presión en la cabeza y cuando miro a mi izquierda encuentro a Ianthe observando con sus imposibles ojos verdes y una débil sonrisa. Me ha puesto un gorro.

—No podíamos celebrar la navidad en casa, así que trajimos la navidad aquí. 

Se me escapa la risa de lo absurda que es la situación y la deméter se ríe conmigo. Sus manos encuentran las mías y se acerca a mí. 

—Solo esta noche deja ese ceño fruncido y suéltate, Hades.

Mi sonrisa es ladina cuando respondo:

—Lo que mi reina ordene, Perséfone.

Me guía hacia el grupo que sigue cantando a todo volumen. Hasta Minna ya se la ve más suelta.

Igual mis primeras navidades en la Akademeia no son ni tan solitarias ni tan aburridas.


End file.
